¿Truco o trato?
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Es halloween en Hogwarts y esta vez han decidido festejarlo de una manera muy particular. ¿Qué decides niña tonta? ¿Truco o trato? –Trato. –Contesto con temor la pelirroja. Os Por Halloween


**¿TRUCO O TRATO?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**Summary:** Es halloween en Hogwarts y esta vez han decidido festejarlo de una manera muy particular.

¿Qué decides niña tonta? ¿Truco o trato?

–Trato. –Contesto con temor la pelirroja.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy no podía creer su buena suerte. Por alguna extraña razón, Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con ayuda de la magia había mandado construir una pequeña aldea en los alrededores del colegio. El motivo era simple. Quería que los alumnos del colegio, como parte de la materia de "Estudios muggles" festejaran esta particular fecha al estilo muggle.

En un principio la idea le pareció absurda ¿Al estilo muggle? En definitiva la directora se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría algo así?

Le había escrito a su padre informándole de tal acontecimiento, al igual que a él, a su padre y a su abuelo les había parecido una idea absurda, sin embargo había que cumplir con las normas del colegio, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que acatar la disparatada orden de la directora.

Podría decirse que una parte del colegio había reproducido a la perfección una pequeña parte del Londres muggle. Específicamente "El monte de Slytherin" "El Valle de Godric´s" "La llanura Hufflepuff" y "La Meseta Ravenclaw" por supuesto cada casa representaba algún lugar de ellos.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba a Scorpius, claro que no, pero ¿Pedir dulces como cualquier simple muggle? ¿Disfrazarse sin ayuda de magia? ¡Eso era inaudito! ¡Ellos eran magos y debían sentirse orgullosos de su linaje!

Pese a su inicial resistencia por unirse "a la celebración" Scorpius Malfoy termino contagiado por toda aquella algarabía que se desplegaba por el colegio por lo que termino por preguntarse ¿De qué se disfrazaría?

En un principio, descarto todos aquellos disfraces clásicos. El deseaba algo único y si la profesora McGonagall quería un disfraz al estilo muggle el lo tendría ¿Pero, cuál usar?

No sabia mucho sobre el mundo muggle. En realidad, no le interesaba, cursaba la clase y sacaba extraordinarios solo porque era su obligación como buen Malfoy obtener buenas notas y ser el mejor, pero a él no le importaban las estúpidas costumbres muggles.

Por Salazar, el un Malfoy sangre pura comportándose como cualquier muggle. Sin embargo algo cambio su perspectiva.

Ya había elegido su disfraz. Se disfrazaría de vampiro. Era algo clásico pero también algo que haría resaltar su porte y su elegancia natural innata. Pero algo cambio.

Llevaba dos años observándola a lo lejos. Aquella cabellera rojo fuego y esos intensos ojos verdes lo habían mantenido despierto durante días enteros. La alegría de la pelirroja por pasar un día de brujas al estilo muggle la tenía de muy buen humor y lo suficientemente distraída como para no darse cuenta de lo que el tramaba. Después de todo era halloween y ¿Qué preferiría la pelirroja? ¿Truco o trato? De cualquier forma esa noche conseguiría lo que tanto había estado soñando durante algún tiempo.

Como buena serpiente y como buen príncipe de estas se había dedicado a observarla a distancia. Cambio su disfraz inicial y lo eligió para estar acorde al de ella. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado que ella también era una princesa?

El treinta y uno de octubre llego rápidamente. Aquella mañana todos esperaban ansiosos colocarse en sus "casas" y ofrecer un **¿Truco o trato?**

Su pelirroja estaba al pie de la escalera, bajando como autentica princesa. Llevaba un vestido en color rosa pálido que hacia resaltar más sus mejillas y sus labios rosas.

Llevaba una pequeña tiara sobre su cabello rojo fuego adornado con lo que parecían ser arrecifes de coral porque si, Lily Luna Potter había elegido disfrazarse, según investigo de una princesa llamada **Ariel, del cuento muggle de la sirenita. **El, por supuesto hacia presencia en la escalera con un disfraz a juego con el de ella siendo el encantador **Príncipe Eric**, del mismo cuento. Aunque por supuesto, todos llevaban una máscara.

Había estado observándola a distancia durante toda la noche e inteligentemente aprovecho cuando ya no le quedaban dulces para acercarse a pedir su **¿Truco o trato?**

**-¿Truco o trato, princesita?**

Aún recuerda como sus mejillas se sonrosaron cuando él la abrazo. No era más que una chiquilla de trece años con una sonrisa vivaz y encantadora.

¿**Qué decides niña tonta? ¿Truco o trato? **

–**Trato. –Contesto con temor la pelirroja. **

Ese fue su momento. Lo que tanto había ansiado durante los últimos tres años.

Alzo la máscara de la pelirroja y le robo su primer beso.

Beso que la pelirroja correspondió de buen grado aunque con cierto temor, pues estaba seguro de ser el primero en profanar esos labios rosas.

**Después de todo, la idea de la profesora no había sido nada mala.**

**Pesar que todo eso lo hubiera podido realizar hace dos años, y no hasta ahora que se le había ocurrido celebrar así a la bruja.**

**El mejor halloween de su vida. **

* * *

Un pequeño OS sobre mi segunda pareja favorita de HP Lily Luna & Scorp.

Esto salió mientras escribia el capi de la princesa de Slytherin del cual espero poder actualizar hoy o mañana.

Un pequeño regalito por el día de brujas.

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
